The Reunion (A Janto Fanfic)
by MessusMoony14
Summary: Ok basically this is what I think it would be like if Ianto Jones came back to life. The setting is in a Mansion in California in a alternate universe. Characters from differently fandoms and films have come here. Falling through rifts and portals. With no idea how the got there. (Let me know what you think in the comments. I apologize for any spelling errors)


p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"THE REUNION /strong/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Ok basically this is what I think it would be like if Ianto Jones came back to life. The setting is in a Mansion in California in a alternate universe. Characters from differently fandoms and films have come here. Falling through rifts and portals. With no idea how the got there. /strong/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"( On my note I Love Janto to pieces so let me know what you think in the comments. I apologise for my spelling and grammar , as English was never my good point ) /strong/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"~~~~~~~~BEGIN~~~~~~~~~~~/strong/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" /strong/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Captain Jack Harkness/strongspan style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" was sat in the living room. He was dressed in his normal shirt , trousers , Belt and suspenders. His coat lay on the sofa beside him. He was enjoying the peace. The day had been quiet, not a lot happening. Unknown to him, his day was about to get shaken up./span/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"strongThe corridor out side the living room. /strong/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"strongbr /strongspan style="margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; float: right;"strong style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Ianto Jones/strongspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" shut his eyes for what he believed to be the last time, clinging to Jack. He felt like he was falling. Is this death? Endless falling? His eyes snapped open again once he landed on a hard wooden floor, taking in a deep gasp. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he laid there, momentarily paralyzed. He thought death was supposed to be nothing but darkness?/spanspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/spanspan style="margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; float: right;"strong style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Back to the Living room. /strong/spanspan style="margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; float: right;"strong style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Jack /strongspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"stood up sharply hearing someone crash on to the floor. He pulled his gun from pocket and cocked it./spanspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" He wasn't sure what he had heard. People landed here all the time but it seemed quiet too quiet. /span/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"span style="margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; float: right;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Ianto/strongspan style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" couldn't help but weep softly, fear of and confusion taking over. He reached up and wiped at his eyes, thinking of his last words with Jack, and his last words with his sister./spanstrong style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" Jack /strongspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" slowly walked into the hallway. He kept gun lowered but ready. " Hello?" He called from the doorway of the living room still unseen./spanspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /spanspan style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" " Am I dead?" Ianto croaked softly, hearing a familiar voice, not able to place it. His head was completely jumbled./spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Jack/strongspan style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" walked into the hallway " I don't thi-" He stopped seeing Ianto. " Ianto?" he said not able to believe what he was seeing./span /spanspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" " Jack? " More tears fell down Ianto's cheeks. " But I— " He let out a choked sob. /spanstrong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Jack /strongspan style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" looked at him , his eyes slightly tearing up. " y-you.. Died..." He said shakily. He struggled to keep calm./spanstrong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Ianto /strongspan style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" got to his feet, steadying himself against the wall. The cut on his cheek had begun bleeding again. " What happened, Jack?" He looked at him with an expression that would break anyone's heart./spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /spanstrong style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"J/strongspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" " to you?... You were .. Killed. By the poisoned air... Well... I thought you were... "/spanspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" Jack replied /spanspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"looking at Ianto , his eyes meeting his./spanspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /spanspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" " I thought I was dead too. What is this place? Why am I not dead?" Ianto questioned, not moving any closer to Jack./spanspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /spanspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"" This is a mansion ... In a alternate universe some where in California.. " Jack said lightly not want to to answer his other question./spanspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /spanspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"span style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"" America? " Ianto asked pushing off the wall a little, trying to regain his bearings./spanspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /spanstrong style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Jack /strongspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" nodded " Yeah... America" /spanstrong style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Ianto/strongspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" wiped his eyes, looking down at the ground. " You fit right in then. How do I get home? Or will I just go back to being dead?"/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"span style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"" We can't get home.. None of us can .. And as for you... I don't know "/spanspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" Jack replied in a low voice. When Ianto had died his entire world had gone with him. /span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"span style="margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; float: right;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Captain John Hart/strongspan style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" walked into the corridor, seeing his 'husband' and his 'husband''s boyfriend. "Oh, eye-candy's alive. Did you wish really really hard, Jacky?"/spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" He teased playfully. /span/spanspan style="margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; float: right;"span style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" " What do I do? Is there anything here for me?" Ianto asked Jack. The other man hadn't made any attempts to get closer to him. He turned his head to look at John. Of course he's here too./spanspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"span style="margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; float: right;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Captain Jack Harkness/strongspan style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" looked at John " Don't start " he said moving slightly closer to Ianto. /span/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Captain John Hart/strongspan style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" "Oh, no worries. I'll leave you to your boytoy. Wouldn't want to get in between you and someone you actually like."/span John said looking at Jack. ( Up to Ianto's arrival Jack and him had been having a sort of relationship again like the two weeks in the time loop which was more like five years but recently the had hit a rough patch and had split... Again)/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Ianto /strongspan style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"watched John, his expression still a pained one./span /span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"span style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" " I said Dont start " Jack growled. He still didn't believe Ianto was stood in the hall way./spanspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"span style="margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; float: right;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"br /span/spanspan style="margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; float: right;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" "Fine, fine." John rolled his eyes and turned to Ianto. "Good to see you on your feet again, eye-candy." He smiled./spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /spanstrong style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Ianto /strongspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"nodded at him. " Thank you.." He muttered, holding his side. He had landed weird, and ended up elbowing himself./spanspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"span style="margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; float: right;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Jack/strongspan style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" looked at Ianto. He was still replaying the scene of his death in his head. How it felt to have Ianto taken from him. The feeling of him die in his arms. /span/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Ianto/strongspan style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" looked back at Jack. He was still confused as to why he was alive. He had been okay with death, his only regret having to leave Jack./span /spanstrong style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"John /strongspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"reached up and kissed Jack and turned to leave./spanstrong style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" Jack/strongspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" didn't kiss back. He looked at John the back at The man he had wretched from his life./spanspan style="font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Ianto/strongspan style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" let out a small breath "What do I do now?" He asked. " Is there Torchwood here?" /span/spanstrong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"John/strongspan style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"'s heart broke a little more. He looked at the ground as he walked away. /span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Captain Jack Harkness/strongspan style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" " enjoy your time here.. And no it's just me " He replied simply. /span/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Ianto Jones/strongspan style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" gave him a half smile " Just you and me? "/span/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"" Well yes... Well there's me , you and John ..."/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" " Yeah, him too.."/span /span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" " but from... Our team... There's just .. Me and you.."/span/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Oh.." Ianto was slowly accepting the fact that he was still alive, and in a different universe. He guessed it was better than being dead./span /span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Jack looked at Ianto straight in the eyes. He moved slowly closer to him. He pulled Ianto his tight embrace. Ianto melted into Jack's arms like he always did. Ianto rested his forehead against Jacks shoulder briefly before looking up at him. Jack moved a hand to the back of Ianto,s neck. He gently pulled the other mans head closer to his own. He kissed him softly. Ianto kissed back , he had thought that he would never see Jack again. /span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"Jack the broke this kiss and rested his forehead against Ianto's, looking deep into his eyes. /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; margin: 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both;"strongAnd this is as far as I got. I then I got writers block. /strong/p 


End file.
